The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship
by Missa Belle
Summary: Serious lack of slash going on for Nine Lives, so here you go. Bralek in all its infinite glory. One-shot, but I'm planning a Chlasmine sequel. Set after episode 9. I know it's short, but I have novels to work on.


Disclaimer: Do I really need a disclaimer? You know you these characters belong to.

*Set after episode 9 for convenience sake*

The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

The more he watched Chloe, the more Alek was forced to watch Brian. There was something about the way he captured Chloe in his gaze that made Alek stare back. Brian had beautiful eyes—even for a human. Alek's ears easily picked up what the pair was talking about.

"So you and Alek?" Brian said defeated.

"I don't think there is a me and Alek anymore," she admitted. "I don't think there can be. Not while my heart is somewhere else.

The blond boy's heart sunk, but he knew she was right.

Chloe's eyes were filling with tears. Alek wanted to run over to her, but he couldn't blow his cover. Besides, she obviously didn't want him anymore. He waited for Brian's reaction.

Brian wiped the tears from her face and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay," Brian promised. "I'll always be here if you need me, and I understand. Really, I do. I just want you to be happy."

What did Brian understand, Alek thought. Shouldn't he be ecstatic that he finally had Chloe? They could never really be together, but at least she wasn't settling for Alek.

He couldn't take it any longer and took off across the rooftops. It wasn't quite dark yet, but it didn't matter to him. Alek just needed to run. He needed to forget about everything that had just happened, about Chloe, especially about Brian. He couldn't stand to think about Chloe's human, which was why he almost fell backward when he found Brian sitting on the steps of City Hall in hours later in the dark of night.

"What are you doing here?" Alek spat.

Brian looked up. What _was_ he doing there? Trying to clear his head. He had learned a lot that day. A lot about Chloe, but he was about to learn even more about himself.

"I—I don't know," he answered. "I was out driving and ended up here."

Brian stared up at Alek and then out at the rows of trees in front of him. He loved this place. It had always been his favorite part of San Francisco at night. Beautiful and peaceful.

"What about you?" he asked Alek.

"I come here a lot to clear my head," Alek answered. "Mind if I sit?"

Brian didn't mind. He liked having Alek there; he didn't know who else to talk to.

"I'm sorry," Brian mumbled, "about you and Chloe. She told me earlier. She told me everything."

"Everything?" Alek repeated.

Brian didn't know where to begin. Would Alek be angry that Brian knew?

"About being Mai. She said that's why she and I couldn't ever be together. She said she could _kill_ me."

"Is there _anyone _ she hasn't told?" the younger one sighed. "You tell that girl something is a secret, and pretty soon everyone in the city knows."

"She also told me," Brian started.

"Told you what?" Alek asked. "How much more is there to tell?"

"About her and," but Brian stopped. He realized that Chloe might not have told Alek everything, not with Jasmine being his cousin. "Just about her and you. You know, all of that."

Alek nodded.

"Are _you_ going to be okay?" Brian asked.

Alek was shocked. What did this human care about him? They had been fighting over the same girl for months, and suddenly they were supposed to be friends? He guessed if neither of them could have her, they had both better get over their hatred of each other.

"Yeah," Alek agreed. "I guess I'll be alright. Hey, thanks."

Then he looked into Brian's eyes, the same eyes that had been staring at Chloe only hours ago. Brian was staring back at Alek and set his hand on top of the other boy's. He leaned in closer.

"We can't," Alek stopped him. His breath was heavy. He had never felt this way about a _human_ before. "I could…"

"Kill me?" Brian finished his sentence. "Yeah, I've heard that somewhere before."

He pulled back a little but scooted closer to Alek. Alek put his head down on Brian's shoulder, and the two just sat there on the steps of City Hall, staring off into the night. After awhile, Brian picked up Alek's hand, kissed it, and rested it against his cheek. Then, gently, he set it back down and whispered into Alek's ear.

"You're everything I never knew I always wanted."


End file.
